Always and Forever
by librawriter
Summary: A few nights of passion lead to...Hogwarts Night School? An AU fanfic sure to give a twist to our favorite characters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing. Just a little something I do for s—and giggles…please read and review!

Always and Forever

Chapter 1

It was a cold, rainy Sunday afternoon at Hogwarts. All over school, students hung lazily about; some practiced spells. Some ate sweets and gossiped. Some studied. A few napped.

Despite the cold draft throughout the castle, two people were quite warm and cozy. Ron and Hermione lay in Ron's bed, wrapped up in each other so closely they wouldn't have heard the sky falling, if it happened to.

Hermione let out a sigh of pure pleasure as Ron's lips gently touched the sensitive skin on her throat. She leaned her head back, reveling in the sensation, all of the sensations she felt when she was with him. This marked the fourth time they had snogged so passionately, so intently, each time going a little further than before. She had surprised herself with the hungry desire he caused in her- and how she had come to _long_ for him, thinking of him all during the day when they were apart, losing her breath at just the thought of his piercing blue eyes looking at her, watching her, claiming her for his own after so long. She couldn't get enough of his crushing weight above her or his large hands on her, grasping her as he moved against her, as he was doing now.

She moaned as Ron slipped his hands under her shirt, and went back to kissing her mouth. She circled her arms around him, holding him tighter. Ron's kisses made her dizzy with passion that she never knew was within her.

His hand was rubbing her between her legs now, and she didn't make him stop, as she had last time. She flushed at how good he was making her feel, her knickers as wet as the window pane outside his bedroom.

"Hermione…"Ron whispered in her ear. "You're so beautiful…"

"No, I'm not…" she said, blushing, but feeling light as air.

"You are. Believe it." He kissed her, his tongue in her mouth making her absolutely dizzy with a lust she had not known was possible.

"You feel so good," he said softly. He pressed his face into her neck, kissing her there, tickling her with a strand of her long wavy hair. Hermione could feel his heart beating against her chest.

"You, too," she told him. She sighed happily and ran her fingers through Ron's soft mop of red hair.

"Hermione?" Ron whispered.

"Yes?" Hermione kissed the finger that Ron gently ran over her mouth. He opened his mouth to speak, then blushed, and shook his head, burying his face in her hair.

"What? What is it?" she prompted him, giggling. Ron was a lot of things, but she had never known bashful to be one of them. _It's actually quite adorable_, she thought.

"D-do you ever think about…I mean…what you would say about us…It's just that…" he stammered.

"Just that what?" Hermione said again.

"We…we keep going further and further…and I was wondering if you ever thought about us…you know…whether or not we should…you know…"

"Shag?" Hermione said for him. They looked at each other, and then both of them burst into laughter.

"Well, yes, that's what I was trying to say. But I didn't mean it to sound quite _that_ way," Ron said. His face changed, turning quite serious. "I would love it if we could do that with each other. I would be honored to be the first one to…you know…"

"Who said you were the first?" Hermione asked him.

"What? I…No one…I j-just figured…I mean, you would be _my_ first…I'm sorry, I didn't know you had with someone else…"Ron sputtered, looking hurt.

"I was only teasing you," Hermione said, and laughed. Ron let out a long breath, then rolled over onto his back in defeat.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, that wasn't funny!" he said.

Hermione shoved his shoulder playfully. "Cocky boy. I know you're brilliant at Quidditch and highly popular with the girls, but—"

"I don't care about anyone but you. Only _you _matter. Only being with you matters," Ron said, reaching for her hand. He looked at her, kissing her, then pulled her close to him. She settled in the crook of his arm comfortably, and a loud crack of thunder echoed throughout the castle. Several screams could be heard outside the bedroom.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I want to. I really do. But I…um…"

"You're not ready," Ron said quickly. "I understand, it's a big step—"

"No! No, I wasn't going to say that. I was _going_ to say that I don't know any contraception spells. I don't think we should, you know, go forward with it unless we know one."

Ron was clearly not expecting that response. "Really? You're serious? You really want to? With me?"

"Yes, I really want to with you. I wouldn't want to with anyone else," Hermione said.

"Of course not…I didn't mean that." He seemed very pleased that Hermione was in agreement with consummating their relationship. He lay closer to her. "Where could we get one? A charm, I mean."

"I'm not sure. I know Madam Pomfrey could help us, I heard Katie Bell talking about a spell she'd gotten from her once, but it's…I'd feel too embarrassed to ask about it."

"Well…there's always Fred and George—"

"_Absolutely_ not. We'd never live that down. But what about Bill? Or Charlie? One of them would know," Hermione said.

"That's a good idea. Bill would be better to ask. He and Fleur are waiting to have children, and I _know_ they're shagging. I'll ask him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A month, huh? That's sort of a long time," Hermione said as calmly as she could. She wanted to scream. She'd been obsessing about Ron making love to her since the last time they'd talked about it, and she was ready _now;_ she didn't want to wait an entire month!

"Yes, well, he also recommended these, er, Muggle things. Condoms, I think he said," Ron said, handing Hermione a small square package.

"Oh, I've heard of these! Don't you just put it on over your, um, your—" Hermione paused, turning red.

"You can't even say it," Ron teased her.

"_You _can't say it either!"

"It goes on my cock," Ron said, with a smirk. Hermione blushed furiously as Ron continued, "Bill said they work fine. He said he and Fleur use both because Fleur is really careful and doesn't want to ruin her figure by getting pregnant."

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes. Fleur would be concerned with something like "ruining her figure" by having a baby. She leaned back against Ron's shoulder. "I guess it's settled. It'll be a month, then," she said, and sighed.

But ten minutes later, their clothes were off and they were panting as they lay dampening the sheets on Ron's bed. It had taken some patience for him to get inside of her; despite the pinching pain she was feeling between her legs, she refused to allow Ron to stop. She could, after all, be quite the determined witch and what she didn't want was for some other girl to come along and go all the way with Ron with no problem. It was necessary for them to share this experience together; it simply _had _to happen this way.

So they kept going, and after awhile, she began to relax as Ron started to feel good to her, really, _really_ good. Hermione couldn't help being impressed; despite his inexperience, he was doing a great job making her feel comfortable and sexy. He kissed her. He whispered little things to her- "I love you so much" "You look so beautiful". What turned her on the most were the little sounds he made, the soft moans against her throat, the sharp intake of breath. It made her feel powerful, that she could give him something that made him feel as good as she was feeling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron squeezed his eyes shut, enjoying every sensation of his first time making love. He began to thrust harder and faster into Hermione, finding that the sensations got better and stronger every time he did. But just as he had found his rhythm…

POP!

Ron stopped moving over Hermione. "Uh, Hermione? I think it just broke," he said, looking down at her. She was flushed and damp with sweat.

"Huh? What?" Hermione panted, her eyes fluttering open.

"The, um, the thing we were using, it just broke," Ron repeated.

"Haven't you got another one?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"No, I haven't."

Hermione leaned back, sucking in her breath. "But I don't want to stop…"

"What do you want me to do?"

"…Oh, Ron, don't stop just yet. Please don't, not now, just take it off…we'll…go until you're about to…" she begged.

"Are you…sure?" Ron asked. Hermione whimpered, nodding, and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him, kissing him deeply. "Yes," she whispered in his ear, "I didn't know it would be like this…you feel so good, don't stop, let's keep going."

Ron didn't need further prompting. He quickly reached down and ripped the broken condom off, getting her wetness onto his fingers. He was suddenly overwhelmed by a fierce lust, and he put his fingers in his mouth, tasting her.

"Ron…Ron…" Hermione cooed, watching him. He lay back over her, and with a firm shove, he slid again into Hermione, all the way. The feeling without the condom doubled all the sensations he had been feeling before.

"Oi!" he cried out. He reached for Hermione's hands, pinning them over her head, and began to plunge into her. Each drive into her felt better and better, and when she arched her back, pressing her breasts against his chest, he knew he was going to come inside her. Then he _was_ coming inside of her, they were both coming. There were several moans, and then, with a shudder, Ron dropped heavily on top of Hermione, completely spent.

After some time, Ron leaned up, asking, "How do you feel?"

"Sleepy. Sore, a little," Hermione said with a yawn. Ron kissed her nose.

"I'm sorry—"

"No, it's okay, I'm fine. I just don't want to move right now."

"You don't have to go, you can stay. I'll make sure you get up early enough to sneak out before everyone starts getting ready for class," Ron said. Hermione smiled at him, snuggling against his chest.

"You're wonderful," Hermione told him, closing her eyes.

"You are too," Ron said, putting an arm around her.

They fell asleep, happily entwined in each others arms.

_A/N: If you're lucky, you can relate to being so in love with someone that you sometimes make a foolish choice when it comes to matters of ahem, s-e-x. Who would have thought that rational Hermione would get so caught up that she would throw caution to the wind? Tsk, tsk…._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione stood in the shower, closing her eyes tight against the warm water running over her face and through her hair. Maybe if she concentrated hard enough, she could somehow rinse away all the foolish behavior she had allowed herself to engage in since she and her new boyfriend had gone "all the way".

Ron. Ron. Ron!

Damn his eyes, for had turned her into someone other than herself. He had driven her to the brink of lunacy with how much she thought about him throughout the day. She could scarcely believe the extent that she needed him. Her heart sped up ridiculously just at the _sight_ of him waiting for her after classes, arms crossed over his muscular build, red hair flopping into his eyes. He was impossible to resist when he pulled her into the more deserted parts of school, kissing her like mad, his hands going over her body and making her weak in the knees.

"Just this one last time, and I _mean_ it, Ron!" Hermione breathed as Ron nudged her backwards against a desk in an empty classroom close to curfew.

"Yes, of course, my love," he murmured, and was inside of her before she could utter another sentence.

"Let's just practice self control tonight, and I _mean_ it, Ron!" Hermione said, but then he had put his hand up her skirt, and she'd whimpered with lust as she practically attacked him in the last study cubicle in the back of the library.

"How could I have kept losing control like that? What does he _do_ to me?" she wondered aloud. Over and over and over she had been with Ron, and not one of those times had they taken the proper precautions. They had _not_ waited the month for the contraceptive spell to work. They hadn't even waited two days, in fact. One minute they were talking about shagging, and the next, they _were_ shagging. Then the whole business with the condom, continuing after the condom had broken the first time, and using nothing at all the next times they had slept together.

Each time, Ron had promised to pull out before he came, but he had not; it was not all Ron's fault, however, as Hermione had not stopped him. Everything felt too good, too wonderful.

She felt herself get hot as she remembered…the sighs…the whispers…the touches, the electricity between them…

He was irresistible.

Now she just needed her body to resist the extra doses of foreign protein she'd been getting lately.

"Please, don't let anything happen," Hermione whispered, crossing her fingers. The water was starting to cool. She had been standing here for too long, worrying over something that was well beyond her control at this rate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione, don't start about that, come on," Ron said with a groan. They were eating dinner together in one of the quieter corners of the dining hall.

"Don't just brush it off, Ron! It could have happened! We should have waited the month for the spell to work, we should have—"

"Yeah, well, we _didn't _wait. We didn't. And if I remember correctly, you weren't doing much worrying when I was on top of you."

"_You_ said _you_ would pull out when you were ready!"

"_You_ wanted _me_ to keep going! All eight times, I might add!"

Hermione blushed furiously, ducking her head. "Shh!" She leaned closer to Ron. "So you aren't worried at all, after what we did?"

"I guess it doesn't make sense to worry about something that hasn't even happened. That's like worrying that the sun won't come up tomorrow-"

"But what if something does? What if something already has?" Hermione balled her napkin into a tight wad, terrified of the answer.

Ron shook his head. "What do you want me to say? That I'd marry you if you were pregnant? That I'd want you to keep the baby? Well, I would, Hermione. Of course I would."

Hermione looked down at her plate of half eaten food. "But…but I wouldn't. I wouldn't."

Ron nearly choked on his fried steak. "You wouldn't marry me? Or you wouldn't keep the baby?"

"I…it's just that I've worked so hard to have to drop out, Ron. It's our last year! We've helped Harry defeat Voldemort and we all finally have a chance to be, well, to be _young _and_ free_. A baby would change all of that. And I wouldn't want to get married just because there's a child involved."

Ron stared at her for a few moments before bursting out, "I don't believe you! What a load of bollocks!"

A few people stared over at them.

"Ron, please—" Hermione lowered her voice, not wanting everyone to hear what they were talking about. "You don't have to get so upset…"

"The only reason any of us has got a chance at seeing a happy future is because Voldemort is dead. So if you were to get pregnant, you should be excited about it, and damn how old we are. You'd get to see our child, _our child_, grow up and go to Hogwarts himself. And I'd marry you because I love you, not just because of a baby. If there even _was_ one." He frowned, then looked away from her, his voice low and full of emotion. "Hermione, I don't think I could ever forgive you if you did something to get rid of our baby."

They sat in silence, both their appetites gone.

"You said you would never leave me," Hermione said.

Ron said nothing.

"Are you angry with me?" Hermione whispered as tears pricked her eyelids.

"I don't know what to say."

"I was only being honest with you, Ron. I always thought I could be."

"I'm supposed to meet Harry and the team out back for Quidditch practice, so…I'll talk to you later," Ron said rudely, standing up. Without another word, he walked away from her, and out of the dining hall. Hermione noticed full well the trail of adoring girls staring after him as he went. He had grown to be so tall and so good looking; of course it was no surprise that other girls would fancy him. _If I lost that, if I lost him, I'd die, _Hermione thought to herself.

With a sigh and a heavy heart, she stood up herself, overcome with sadness over their first serious argument since they'd been officially a couple. She hoisted her bag over her shoulder, and started towards the library.

However, once there, she was unable to concentrate on her lessons. Something was happening, fogging up her brain; she couldn't focus on the page of notes in front of her.

Quickly, she stood up and half ran, half walked back to her dorm room. She had a feeling about something, and she had to find out if she was right...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron, Ginny, Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team were having a great practice when Harry suddenly pointed down towards the end of the pitch.

"It's Hermione," Harry said, flying over to Ron.

Ron looked down and saw Hermione fidgeting. "I'll be back in a minute," he said to Harry, and steered his broom down towards her, his heart in his throat the closer to her he got.

"What's up, then? I've got practice now," he said, putting on a much braver front than what he actually felt.

"Damn your practice. I'm pregnant," Hermione said, her voice quivering.

"What? You're what? Are you serious?" Ron said, turning pale. An entire host of emotions surged through him at once, and he swayed on the spot for a moment before he caught hold of himself.

"It's not a joke, Ronald. It's the truth. I am. I just took a potion to see…and it came out positive," Hermione said softly. Tears trickled down over her nose. She brushed them away wordlessly, looking down at her feet.

They stood there for what felt like ages until Ron finally asked, "What are we going to do?"

Hermione wiped a few more stray tears from her eyes with trembling fingers, and shrugged her shoulders as she shook her head. "I don't know."

"Are you going to keep it or aren't you?"

"I don't know."

"Are you going to marry me?"

"For Merlin's sake, I don't know! I didn't come here to be badgered, I just came to let you know what the test results were!"

"I didn't even know you were taking a test, Hermione!"

"Now you do! And I need…I need some time to be alone. I can't handle all this right now," Hermione cried.

Ron blinked, growing angrier by the second. "What does that mean, you need time? Time for what?"

"To think! About everything, about you, me, us…what's going to happen…"

"So we're splitting up, then? I'm the father of your baby and you're telling me it's over? You–"

"I keep telling you, I don't know what to do, I just want you to leave me alone! It's all your fault! I _told_ you not to, I _told_ you this would happen–"

"Like fucking hell, you did! Don't you blame this on me! We're both at fault here. But of course I shouldn't be surprised, because it'll be a cold day in hell before you ever admit when you're fucking wrong about anything!"

"Oh, just shut up, Ron! I hate you!" Hermione screamed. She shoved him with all her might, then turned on her heel and fled from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hermione? Ron's asked me to give this to you."

It was Katie Bell, holding out a note to Hermione, who was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Hermione she sat up wordlessly, pointed her wand at the letter in Katie's hand and said, "_Reducto_ _minimumso_!"

The note was reduced to confetti. She lay back on her pillows.

"I'll, just, um, just tell him you're asleep, then," Katie said, and walked away.

Hermione's anger at Ron made no sense; she was perfectly aware of that. She should be angry at herself. She'd been a responsible, obedient child her entire life. And now, with her very first boyfriend, she'd gone and gotten herself knocked up. Oh, the shame it would bring to her parents. The humiliation she'd feel at having to tell them. And what about her classmates at Hogwarts? What would everyone say? Harry? Luna? Her _teachers_, for Merlin's sake?

She rolled over, pressing her face into her pillow to suppress a sob. She should _never_ have let Ron touch her, damn him!

Damn him because she loved him too much to get rid of the baby, no matter that she was unwed and a teen. And she'd known that the minute her potion had turned light purple, which indicated a growing fetus inside of her. She'd never admit it, but she'd actually smiled just a fraction of a second before the fear and embarrassment had kicked in.

A baby. She was going to have a baby.

Suppose it was a boy? Would he be like Ron? Look like Ron? And what if it was a girl? Would it look like her? A mix of them both?

Exams. Quills. Parchment. Classes.

And a baby.

It was too much for Hermione Granger to bear. She fell into a fitful sleep, tossing and turning all night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron was waiting for Hermione at the base of the stairs when she came down the next morning.

"You can't ignore me the rest of your life," he said to her when she brushed past him and headed to the dining hall.

"I can try," she retorted.

"You're being _ridiculous_," he hissed, his long legs following her effortlessly. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the bustling crowd to a near deserted corridor.

"Let go!" Hermione fumed.

"I won't. Stop acting like this, it's driving me mad. We're in a situation and we need to figure out what to do!" Ron snapped.

"I'll figure it out on my own, as usual! I don't want to talk to you about it. I don't want to talk to _anyone_ about it. Just go away!" Hermione said.

"You're just scared, Hermione. I know you. You're trying to handle everything by the book, and this isn't a type of problem you can handle by the book."

"It's not a problem at all, Ron. I'm going to take care of it."

"How? By getting rid of it? I think you need my consent before you up and decide the future of our baby–"

"I don't need your consent at all! I don't need you telling me what to do! I don't need you doing anything for me, same as it's been since we were first years. You won't be able to take care of it, you've never been able to take care of anything! You don't solve problems, you just create them! You wouldn't even be in your last year if it weren't for Harry and me! So I'll take care of this by myself, thank you very much. I don't want you bothering me anymore!"

Ron stopped, blinking. A look of hurt crossed his face, but only for a moment. Finally, he shook his head. "So, the truth comes out, loud and clear. You think I'm too ignorant, too unfit. What was I thinking that we actually had something special? We didn't. You want to go it alone, Hermione? Fine. But let me tell you this. Once you…do what you have to do, don't think I'll ever speak to you again."

"I won't be looking for you to."

He gave her a look of loathing, and then shoved rudely by her, heading into the cafeteria.

_Now you've done it_, Hermione thought. _You've pushed him away, you're on your own. You got just what you asked for_.

Suddenly, she wasn't hungry anymore. She just wanted to go to the nearest loo and vomit.

Which is exactly what she did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Because Seventh Years had more privileges over the weekends, Ron was able to leave campus without a curfew. He waited until most of Gryffindor was engaged in the usual dorm activities before he sneaked off alone, heading for Hogsmeade. He wanted to get a drink and hopefully clear his head. He hadn't told anyone about the baby, and had barely mentioned to Harry that he and Hermione had split up.

At any rate, he couldn't deal with the questions that Harry would have, or the thought of running into Hermione in the common room. He didn't really believe that she'd wanted to end it 100%, but then again, he couldn't be sure. An unplanned pregnancy was the one situation he had not counted on being involved with her in. Of course, he'd envisioned her as the mother of his children; it was just that the daydream always had the two of them being married first. Hell, his parents had gotten married straight out of Hogwarts and had had Charlie within the first year. It had never bothered him, the thought of being married and starting a family at a young age. It was all he had ever known- lots of people gathered around, berserk schedules, noise, and chaos, lots of siblings arguing and playing tricks on each other and looking out for each other, loving each other.

Ron had always known that Hermione had grown up different. He'd always known that she was much classier that he could ever care to be, more refined. That was part of the reason he loved her. He would never want to be the reason for anything that shamed her, and now that she was pregnant and it was his, well, he could only imagine. She was probably without _question_ ashamed to be carrying his child. Maybe because he was poor, and his house was small. Maybe because his family was outspoken and loud, and Hermione and her parents were the type who could blend into any social setting with grace and charm.

Maybe Ron wasn't good enough for her. Just maybe he wasn't. As this final thought sank it, Ron felt deeply hurt, to the point that he wanted to cry, but he didn't. He wouldn't give Hermione the satisfaction. He'd never in his life cried over a girl. He'd never seen his brothers cry over a girl. If Hermione didn't truly love him, if she didn't want him, then fuck it. He didn't need her.

Ron went into Hog's Head, pushing the doors open with a heavy heart. He didn't need Hermione, he didn't. And wouldn't you know, the very first person he saw sitting at a table alone was Lavender Brown. She flushed when she saw Ron, but didn't break her gaze.

_Oh, shite on a broomstick_, Ron thought as he threw up his hand in a half wave. He walked over to the bar to order a drink, feeling Lavender's eyes on him the entire time. When he turned, Lavender was still staring. Now she looked down, as though embarrassed she'd been caught.

_I should just go to my own table, I should just head upstairs and find a seat. But there's no reason to be rude to her, I can say hello at least_, Ron thought to himself. He made his way over to her through the crowd.

"Hullo," he said.

"Hullo," Lavender said. She looked intently into his eyes; it made him blush.

_What am I doing? Leave her alone! _he scolded himself. Ron cleared his throat, feeling awkward.

"Well, I, er, didn't want to bother you. I'll just be heading up–"

"No, you're not bothering me," Lavender said quickly. "Sit down, stay for a bit."

Ron shifted from one foot to the other, and then sat down, feeling quite stiff. His heart was beating in his chest; he knew he shouldn't be doing this. Hermione had all but broken up with him. He wasn't good enough for her, but that didn't change the fact that he still loved her.

"Why are you here by yourself?" Lavender asked.

"Oh, I…um…" He took a deep breath, and hesitated.

Lavender raised her eyebrows. "Did you and Hermione split up?" she prompted.

Ron sighed. "Sort of. I guess I needed to get away from school."

She sipped her drink before she answered, "Yes, I understand. There's so much gossiping at Hogwarts, it drives me mad sometimes."

Ron thought this statement slightly hypocritical, since Lavender was one of the biggest gossips he knew, but he just nodded. Lavender tossed her hair back. "I'm sorry about your break up. But you mustn't feel too bad, as Harry's really the one she fancied."

Ron looked up in alarm. The thought had never occurred to him. "Harry?"

Lavender let out a mocking laugh. "Oh, don't tell me you can't see that. She wasn't even interested in you until you and I started dating. She just wants to keep you from having anyone else. Everyone knows she's fancied Harry for years, you can see it in her face when she's around him. I always liked you, right from the start."

Ron's heart sank. Lavender was probably right. He couldn't help but wonder what Hermione would do if it were Harry's baby she was having. But of course she'd keep Harry Potter's child, the one who'd killed the most evil wizard in the word. There were probably a load of witches now who would just kill to have his seed.

Now Ron felt sick as he stared glumly into his beer. He gulped it down in practically one swallow. It _couldn't_ be true. Could it? He tried to remember the times Hermione and Harry had spent together before he had started dating her. _But I thought Hermione was always in favor of Harry being with my sister. Wasn't she?_ he thought. He was confused.

"It's getting late. Walk me back?' Lavender asked innocently.

"Sure," said Ron, falling right into her trap.

Minutes later, Lavender had herself wrapped so tightly around Ron that he could barely open the door to her friend Parvati's room; Parvati had been made Prefect last year, but apparently didn't mind lending her room out to her friends if she wasn't going to be around for awhile.

"I want you to love me _all_ night long…I've _missed_ you," Lavender panted. Ron couldn't even answer because she kept kissing him.

"Wait…wait…"Ron tried to interrupt.

"Don't worry, I've been on the Contraception Charm for a year," she said, kissing him while she began pulling her clothes off.

"But what about Parvati, won't she be coming up?" Ron asked as Lavender hurled her arms around his neck, kissing his ear, his nose, his mouth.

"No, she's staying the night with Cormac," Lavender said, then nearly ripped Ron's shirt off.

He kept his eyes open, because when he closed them, all he saw was Hermione.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Ron woke up sickened. He could barely look at Lavender as he dressed himself.

_What the bloody hell have I done? Maybe there's a chance Hermione will never find out,_ Ron thought feverishly.

"Should we get lunch later? You can meet me in the dining hall," Lavender said, tucking the sheets up around her chest and looking very pleased with herself. Ron scratched his head; there was nothing he wanted less than to be seen out with her.

"Er, I…can't. I…promised Harry I'd help him train the new players on our Quidditch team," he lied. He knew she was just dying to be out in public with him, gloating, proud to tell everyone that she'd won him back. He couldn't have it.

"Well, I can meet you after—"

"Lavender…you won't tell anybody about this, will you?" Ron interrupted her suddenly.

Lavender sat up with a start. "What? _What_ did you just say?" she asked shrilly. Now her face was thunderous. Ron had not missed that about her; in fact, he realized that he had not missed _anything_ about her.

"I mean, it's kind of our business, you know? I don't want your friends giggling when they see me. It'll be embarrassing," Ron said quickly.

"I don't tell my friends everything, Ron! I have some dignity, for God's sake!" Lavender nearly shouted. "You act as though you're ashamed that you shagged me last night! In fact, I-"

"Lavender…calm down. Look, I just…oh, never mind. Sorry for asking you that," Ron said weakly. He was reminded of when he was with her, how he was always apologizing for something.

"Are you going to eat lunch with me later or aren't you?" she demanded.

"Uh…I guess so…I'll send for you when I'm done helping Harry," he answered. He could hardly wait to get away from her, knowing he would not make this mistake again.

He walked with a heavy heart back to his own Prefect room, thankful for a free period before his next class. He locked his door, and then collapsed onto his bed, falling into a fitful sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron awoke to a soft knock on his door. He jumped up to get it, knowing in his heart that it was Hermione. When he opened the door and saw her standing there, crying, trembling all over, he knew that he'd made the biggest mistake of his life last night. He'd been a total fool.

"Is it true, then? You got back together with Lavender?" she whispered. She looked so fragile just then, the look in her eyes hoping beyond hope that it was all a lie.

"No! Gods, no, not at all! I—"

"D-did you spend the night with her?"

Ron looked away and prayed for it all to be a bad dream. Hermione gasped as though she could not breathe, and bent over, clutching her sides. He pulled her into his room and shut the door. There was an aching in his chest as she watched her, knowing that he had caused this pain. He had never wanted to hurt her, not ever.

Hermione leaned against the wall, as if not able to support herself, still holding her sides, as tears flowed down her face. "Tell me! Just say it!"

"Yes."

"You slept with her?"

Ron closed his eyes, nodding slowly. "Yes."

A slap, a shove, screaming, cursing, yelling- all this Ron was prepared for. Hermione did none of these things, instead, she let out a wail of despair as she slid down to the floor.

"How could you? How _could_ you?" she cried, gripping her head, rocking back and forth.

"Hermione, my love…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean for it…I don't love her," Ron said hoarsely, kneeling beside her. He pulled her to him, and she suddenly clung to him, weeping.

"Please don't hate me, I love you! I only love you, never her. Never anyone but you," he told her, his hand smoothing over her hair. Suddenly, she pushed him away, shaking her head.

"No. You lie. If you really loved me, you wouldn't have. You wouldn't have!" she exclaimed. She jumped to her feet, and lunged for the door but Ron got to her first, holding her arm.

"Don't go," Ron begged her. He took a step towards her, but Hermione turned from him. "You don't come near me. You went back to Lavender…you betrayed me…" she whispered.

"I didn't go back to her. You ended it with me, you were so cold towards me. I was upset! I didn't mean for it…it meant nothing to me, I swear. You have to know you're the only one I'll ever love."

"Don't say that to me. You don't know the meaning of love, Ron."

Ron paused for only a second before blurting out, "Marry me, Hermione."

At any other time in their relationship, Hermione would have been overjoyed. If only Ron hadn't gone with another girl. If only. Hermione's eyes blurred as she shook her head.

"I can't, Ron. I can't," she said. She reached for the door handle.

"Wait, Hermione, wait!" Ron cried as she put her hand on the door.

"How can you ask me when you went to another girl after our first big argument? You didn't even wait a day. When I look at you and I think about you…kissing her…touching her…it makes me sick. I'll never forgive you. I'll never be able to touch you again," Hermione said.

"Hermione, you don't mean that."

"Do you have any idea of how much you've hurt me? I admit, I was just upset before, but now, it really is over between us." Hermione started to cry again, shaking her head miserably.

"What about the baby?"

"I'll figure something out."

"Tell me what you're going to do. Please, I'm begging you—"

"I'm leaving. Good-bye, Ron." Hermione yanked the door open and rushed out.

Ron put his head in his hands and sank back down to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wow…so, you're really…wow…" Harry kept repeating.

Hermione's mouth was set in a thin line, her eyes rimmed red from another crying, sleepless night. "I don't know what to do. I just can't _believe_ Ron shagged Lavender. Then for me to be…as I am… everything is a mess. My life is ruined." She felt so tired, and let her head drop down to the wide, mahogany table in the library.

"Don't say that, Hermione. Your life isn't ruined. With a baby or without one, you'll be fine. I know you. What I _don't_ know is what Ron was thinking when he went with Lavender, but then, he probably felt depressed because you ditched him."

"Obviously, he didn't care that I ditched him because look what he ran out and did," Hermione sighed.

"It's not that simple with blokes, Hermione. Trust me, that didn't mean anything to him. I know for a fact that he's in love with you, as he's always been. I'm just sorry he's acted so stupidly."

"It's not your responsibility to apologize for his behavior," Hermione said, sitting up and rubbing her forehead. "Thanks for listening to me, by the way."

"Anytime," Harry said. He paused for a minute, then continued, "So…"

"So, what?"

"I was just wondering if you had thought of telling Ginny. She might be able to help—"

"With what? Working things out with Ron? It's _over_ between us, Harry. I'll never forgive him for what he did."

"But aren't you keeping the baby?"

Hermione sat stunned for a moment, then picked at her fingers. "Yes."

"Er…you _do_ realize you'll have to talk to him eventually, then? He'll no doubt be driving me mad with questions," Harry said.

"_Don't_ answer them. Don't you tell him _anything_ about me," Hermione said, looking suddenly fierce. Harry sighed, and put his hands over hers, squeezing them tightly.

"Hermione, listen. You two are both my best friends. I don't want to be in the middle of this. I think--"

"Oi! Not interrupting anything, am I?"

Harry jerked away from Hermione, and both of them turned to see Ron staring down at them, looking angry enough to explode. Harry shook his head.

"No! Hermione was just—"

"Leaving," Hermione said, snatching her bag and rushing from the table. Ron gave Harry a quick once over before chasing after Hermione.

*****

"Hermione! Hermione!" Ron yelled. She had started to run, but Ron was faster. He caught up with her in no time, grabbing her arm and swinging her around.

"Let me go, get away from me!" she cried. People stared at them as they walked by. She tried to break free from him, but he held fast. "Please…just let go of me…"

"I want you to listen to me," Ron said. Hermione sniffed and squeezed her eyes shut. It hurt her to even look at him, to look at his face, his lips, his lips that had been on Lavender the night before.

"Go find _her_. Go and shag her some more, leave me alone, you'd better, before she sees you talking to me. You know how jealous she is. She's probably pregnant by now with your baby, too," Hermione said in a wavering voice.

Ron blinked. "That's a cruel thing to say. That's downright _disgusting_ to say—"

"You _are_ cruel and disgusting!" she cried.

Ron pulled her around a corner, away from the main corridor, where too many others were now craning their necks to watch the two of them, trying to see what was going on. He knew that this very public argument had probably started a million rumors off, but he didn't care.

"Hermione, I love you and I want to be with you. I don't give a damn about anything else except making you understand that. Whether you keep the baby or you don't, I'm still going to love you and I'll still want to marry you. I fucked up when I shagged her, I admit that. But the things you said to me…how cold you were to me, not talking to me...I was out of my mind. All I could think about was you and the baby, and you shutting me out of your lives for good. Lavender played on my weakness. She kept telling me how much you fancied Harry and everyone knew it—"

"What rubbish! How could you believe that?"

"Well, I just walked in on you two holding hands!"

"I don't love Harry! I love _you_, Ron. You! That's why this hurts so much, because I never thought you would…want me…I never thought you could feel the same…I'm not popular like you and your brothers, or Ginny. I'm not glamorous and prissy like Fleur or Lavender. I'm just plain! I hear what people say about me, that I'm bossy and an _anorak_! And that's obviously not good enough to hold your attention, because look who you go running to the first chance you get!"

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Hermione! You've never been plain to me! And who gives a shite if people call you names? I've always thought you were smart and beautiful. I don't want anyone else, Hermione. I would die for you. I would face Voldemort a thousand times for you. Forgive me for what I did, forgive me and come back to me, Hermione. I can't stop thinking about you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Hermione was trembling all over, her eyes cast downward and she gulped. She felt so vulnerable that she could barely stand it. Ron tilted her chin up to look at him. Looking into his eyes, she saw that he meant every word he'd just said, she saw how much he did love her.

"Ron, I love you. So much. I'm keeping the baby…but I don't think I can get over what you did. I'm sorry," she said.

"I won't give up on you. I don't care what I have to do."

"Ron," Hermione said, now sounding very tired. "I'll let you know about the…about _it_, of course. There's no need to be uncivilized about the matter. But it's over between us. I'm sorry," Hermione said, and rushed away from Ron, melting between the throngs of students rushing to class before they were tardy.

Ron punched the brick wall in frustration, cursing loudly as he watched her go.

_A/N: This chapter was short, I know. I apologize, I took a break from my hectic schedule to feed you a spoonful of Hermione and Ron angst. The next chapter is written, it just needs major editing. By the way, I looked up British words for "geek" or "nerd" and the only one I found was "anorak". So that's what I used. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning in Transfigurations class, Hermione sat scribbling notes furiously, trying to concentrate on the lesson being presented rather than the whispered conversation between Pansy and her friend Millicent talking. Hermione couldn't help but to overhear, as she was sitting directly behind the two girls.

"…it's called Essence of Peony. It's from a secret admirer, but I know it's from Draco. Smell it, it's so good!" Pansy hissed in excitement.

Things seemed to move in slow motion as Hermione watched Pansy pull the top of a small pink bottle of perfume. Hermione could almost see the heavy aroma of the Peony curling up out of the delicate looking bottle and come towards her in waves. The smell of it hit her, and as soon as she'd caught a whiff of the fragrance, her stomach churned.

She was going to be sick.

With a gasp, she lurched from her seat and ran from the classroom, not stopping until she was bent over the toilet in the nearest loo.

Oh, God, it's already starting…

She leaned her head against the wall of the toilet stall, barely catching her breath before another round of nausea hit her and she was bent over the toilet bowl again.

After what seemed an eternity, she felt well enough to drag herself to the sinks and rinse her mouth out with cold water. She stared at herself in the mirror, and fought tears. It was all so surreal, what was happening to her.

And what is going to happen to me? she thought.

She sighed heavily, wiping away the tears that had now welled up in her eyes. She was frightened. There was no denying it. This was not a dream, nor was it a film. This was real. She was really pregnant, and now she was getting sick. She knew that she was going to have to confide in someone other than Harry and Ron soon.

Hermione pushed the doors to the loo open and was surprised to find Ron standing there, looking troubled.

"You alright?"

Hermione folded her arms in front of her chest, as if that would somehow soothe her heart from the sudden aching she felt at seeing her ex boyfriend. "Other than having a growing fetus inside by someone who betrayed me, I'm fine."

"Hermione, please…I want to know what's wrong," Ron said, now looking desperate. He started towards her, making a move as if he wanted to hold her, but thought better of it, and let his hands drop to his sides.

"Nothing. It's nothing," Hermione said. She felt a million things just then– she wanted him to hold her, yet she wanted to slap him. She wanted her mother. She wanted to be alone. She didn't know what she wanted.

"I think you should talk to someone. I don't think this is something you should keep bottled up inside you. It is our first baby—"

"Ron, I'm going back to class," Hermione said, brushing past him and starting down the hall.

"She already knows that you're pregnant," Ron blurted out.

Hermione whirled around. "Who? Pansy?"

"No. Professor McGonagall."

"How would she know?"

"Because I told her."

Hermione's eyes grew large. She staggered a little, and put her hand against the wall for support. "You what?"

"She's the only adult I trusted enough! And I wanted to know what options you—we- would have because you were worried about school. So I went and talked with her. She told me some pretty, er, interesting stuff. Maybe I should let her explain it to you."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Actually, Miss Granger, we have a very strict policy regarding pregnancy among our students. You have the right to continue your education at Hogwarts. You also have the right to decide how you choose to handle this situation. However, you must understand that if you choose to keep the child, you will be sent to Hogwarts Night School for Expectant and Transitioning Families. With your husband. You will, of course, have family living quarters."

"Husband? But I'm not—"

"As I said, Miss Granger, we have very strict policies. If two students create life together, and it does happen, though we try to keep it quiet, the two students will take full responsibility for their actions and are to be married as soon as possible, but most certainly before being registered at Hogwarts Night School."

Hermione was dumbfounded. "I've never even heard of a Hogwarts Night School. Why isn't it in any of the books?"

"It's not an option we like our students to explore. We do try to keep our secondary school as quiet as possible. But, as I said, these situations do occur. Above all, we want to make sure that at Hogwarts, every student is given a fair opportunity to excel in their education. At Hogwarts Night School, you will have that opportunity. You'll be able to take the necessary classes needed to pursue your career around the schedule of having a child. And childcare services are provided for you once you are ready to attend a regular schedule again. There are some significant differences, but for the most part, you will be able to attend classes in the same manner as you do now. For example, Mr. Weasley will still be eligible to play Quidditch for the primary Hogwarts School–

"Wonderful. I'm sure that makes your cup of tea, Ron. There'll be no end to your flocking fan club," Hermione snapped, glaring at Ron.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Yes, well, the choice is yours on whether you choose to continue on with your studies or you choose to drop out of school, which Mr. Weasley has already told me you do not wish to do. Do you?"

Hermione closed her eyes, feeling the room starting to spin. She would need air soon. "No, Professor. I would never."

"You understand that you must withdraw from Hogwarts immediately–"

"Immediately?"

"Ms. Granger, you must not be permitted to make a spectacle of yourself. We are an institution of learning first and foremost, and the focus must be on graduating every student enrolled at Hogwarts with as minimal distractions as possible. Surely you understand how the reaction would be once you begin to show. The focus must remain on academics. I do not wish to be offensive, my dear."

Hermione swallowed thickly. "Yes, I know. I understand..but how do you know that it's Ron?"

She was being rude, which was another dead giveaway that there were major changes taking place within her body, ones that caused her to act out of character towards one of her favorite teachers. Still, she wished to wound Ron.

"He has already owned up to it. If he is not the father, then I will need to speak to whoever is. You must be married, and immediately. Those are the rules, I'm afraid and you must adhere to them or be expelled from Hogwarts. If you're not sure who the father is, than I can—"

"It's me. We both know it. She hasn't been with anyone else and neither have I," Ron spoke up.

"But what if I don't want to marry him? What if I'd rather have the baby on my own?"

"That is not possible," Professor McGonagall interrupted gently. "The rules are old fashioned, I suppose, in this day and age, but they are rules that have existed since the beginning of Hogwarts, I'm afraid. You must marry the father of the baby before starting Hogwarts Night School and must stay married until graduation. After that, you may do as you see fit regarding the marriage, of course. I do apologize, Miss Granger. I know it comes as a surprise to you, but, you have always been a clever girl. I know you will continue to exceed expectation no matter what choice you make."

Ron looked down through all of this and Hermione's heart pounded.

"Fine. I'll do it. He's a liar and a cheat, and I don't care who knows it-"

Ron let out a shout. "Christ, Hermione, must you-"

"- but I'll marry him and I'll attend Hogwarts Night School. Mark my words, Ronald, this does NOT mean that we are a happy couple. I'm doing what's best for _my _future and the future of the baby. I won't sleep in the same bed with you, not even the same room! I have exactly seven months of this disgusting arrangement, and then it's over," Hermione spat out, her nostrils flaring in rage.

She stood up angrily from her seat opposite Professor McGonagall's desk, grabbing her bag.

Hermione had taken exactly two steps when her knees gave way, and she collapsed to the floor in a dead faint.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: It's been a minute, I know. I have been getting a lot of messages inquiring about updates and I was actually in love with this story so I'll try to start getting back on track starting here. Also, I am about to be on winter holiday, so I should have more time to add to my other stories. My apologies for the long wait! I will try not to disappoint! _

Chapter 6

Back in the dormitories, Hermione stuffed her things angrily into her trunk, ignoring the full on stares from her roommates. She'd already embarrassed herself enough for one day with the passing out in Professor McGonagall's office. She had no humiliation left in her; now she was on the verge of being sick again and she was exhausted. She didn't give a hot damn that she was being gawked at. In fact, she was just _waiting_ for one of the girls to ask her what the bloody hell she was doing. It was a Thursday evening in mid-November, and though seventh years were off curfew, it must have made quite the peculiar sight to see the top student packing everything up as if she were getting expelled. Which she was, in a way.

Hermione was seized with a bout of nausea and stopped her hurried packing suddenly, throwing a hand against her lips, squeezing her eyes shut to force the sickness back down. She wasn't going to throw up now, she wasn't, she wasn't, she wasn't…

Morning sickness, _her left foot_. For her, there hadn't been a "morning sickness"; it was more like _all day_ sickness. The books she'd read stressed the importance of getting rest and drinking fluids, but the fluids didn't help and she actually found that the more she kept herself busy, the less she thought of how sick she felt.

"Um, Hermione, darling, what in heaven's name are you doing?" Parvati finally asked. "It's going to be nasty weather out. Were you actually thinking of heading out?"

Ah, and here it was.

Hermione stood up straight, throwing her hair back haughtily. "I'm positively charmed that you asked, Parvati. And since you _must_ know," she continued loud enough for everyone to hear as she crammed the last of her things inside her trunk, "I'm PREGNANT and it's RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY'S and we're both being sent to away from Hogwarts! So ladies, please make sure you take the proper precautions if you're going to be shagging your brains out! Oh, and you all have my permission to report all that I've said to Lavender Brown!"

She pointed her wand at her trunk and declared, "_Locomotor_ trunk!" Her belongings followed obediently behind her as she made her way down the steps and out the front door where there was a small coache pulled by the invisible beasts awaiting her. Ron was inside. There was also a driver, who introduced himself as Tribillius Tibbs, and said it was his duty to get them registered and then drop them off at their new home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride to Hogwarts Night School was not far. There were some magical turns and dips and dives, but to Hermione's relief, the Night School was very similar to Hogwarts Primary, though smaller. There were far more students milling about during late hours, but she supposed that made sense. Schedules revolved around the care of an infant or a doctor's appointment or morning sickness. She drew in a deep, shaky breath. Things were going to be different. Very different.

"Here we are. Your first stop is registration. You just go in and sign up for a wedding date. They won't let you wait more'n two days, so I'lls be just outside with your things. After that's done, you receive your schedules and then I'll see you to your family flat. I believe Professor McGonagall told me Tower F, Room 447…let's see on me paper here…yes, that's the newer one." Tibbs paused, then gave a jerk of his head. "Well, go on then, haven't got all night. I got a full palette tonight. Been plenty o' night frolicking going on this month!" He winked and gave a hearty laugh as he raised his eyebrows up and down.

Hermione turned crimson, both embarrassed and furious. She slid quickly out on her side, ignoring the door that Ron held open for her.

"Oh, got a feisty one, have you?' Tibbs called out.

"Ignore him. What an incredible git," Ron muttered under his breath as he rushed forward to hold the door open for Hermione.

"I know he's a git, and I _don't _need you treating me like an invalid. I can get the door myself," Hermione snapped. Ron didn't respond, just followed behind her without another word. She was being horrible and she knew it. But Ron deserved it, didn't he? He'd cheated on her. Sort of. It only complicated her feelings further because she really needed him right now. Yet, when she thought about going to hug him or kiss him, she envisioned him on top of Lavender, and the rage built up inside her all over again, fresh as the night she'd found out.

She had taken two steps towards the inside door when it occurred to her how completely and utterly terrified she was. She hadn't even told her parents what was going on. Everything was happening so fast she couldn't keep up. She looked at the scrawled writing on the next door they were to enter that read, "Wedding Registrations", and burst into tears.

"I-I-I can't go through with it!" she sobbed, shaking her head.

They hadn't touched in weeks, but now Ron gently pulled her in his arms, and held her until her tears subsided. It took some minutes, but finally she was reduced to a few hiccups and what she knew was a swollen red face. "I'm sorry. I feel better now," Hermione said thickly.

Ron sighed, his cobalt blue eyes unhappy. "Look, let's just not do this, Hermione. I know I've ruined everything. I take all the blame. I should never have touched you, we should have spent our time together doing other things. Studying or, I don't know, talking. I know I'm the last person you want to even be around. I don't want you to be more miserable than you are, and I don't want you to hate me any more than you already do. It might be better if we just… take care of it…and then go our separate ways," he said quietly.

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" Hermione retorted. "To get rid of it and then go your separate way and not be bothered with me or this situation anymore, wouldn't you?"

"That's not fair, I never said I didn't want it! _You_ were the one who said you didn't want it!"

"Well I'm keeping it!" Hermione shouted.

"That's fine by me! It's just as I told you when we first talked about it, I'm going to be here no matter what! And I don't want to be away from you, not even for a day, not even for—" Ron stopped suddenly, as if afraid to say any more.

Hermione crossed her arms. "And how much were you wanting to be near me when you went and shagged Lavender?"

Ron closed his eyes and pounded his fists against his head angrily. He didn't speak for several moments, leaving Hermione to wonder if he would just walk away right now. Then it really would be over. She'd be forced to drop out, forced to move home, take some night classes…

"It's pointless trying to talk to you about how I feel, really it is," Ron said in a much calmer manner. "You hate me, but you want to keep the child. You realize that we still have to get married then, right? I know it only has to last for seven months, but that's sort of a long time to go without speaking to someone you live with."

"I don't hate you," Hermione sniffed. "And even if I did, you and I will be connected for the rest of our lives by this baby so we may as well learn how to be agreeable. Let's just get the wedding registration over with. For Merlin's sake, I'm going to be civil. I won't ignore you. We can talk, just don't think I forgive you for what you've done. I can manage for a few months."

"Alright, then," Ron replied, sighing as if old and tired. "I guess that's better than nothing."

They went inside the doors to make the arrangements for being husband and wife.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You'll have a catered meal delivered to your room tomorrow after the wedding. It's complimentary, of course. The cherubs will bring it. Just fill out what you'd like to have served. No butter beer allowed, sorry. The house elves can also decorate your honeymoon suite to be ready after the ceremony—"

"That won't be necessary," Hermione interrupted the receptionist.

"Oh, don't play coy now, my dear, we all know you've already tested the waters with your fellow here, and I don't blame you one bit. He's bloody gorgeous!"

"_Excuse_ me?" Hermione squeaked, turning red. "I beg your pardon, but—"

"Well, it's nothing to feel ashamed about, darling? Everyone does it sooner or later. Without sex, you two wouldn't be standing here now! By the way, you will make one absolutely beautiful child. Don't look so upset, my dear! Are you feeling forced into it? It's just nerves. I've seen it before. Sometimes going through with the process actually helps. Sometimes not. At any rate, you've got a child on the way, so no use in regretting things now, is there?"

The receptionist pushed her blond curls back pulled out a large book of what looked to be photographs of wedding decorations, back drops and outfits. "Your attire can be either formal or casual, whichever you prefer. If you choose formal robes, which I highly recommend, there will be a different venue. We'll create more of a romantic ambience. We have makeup and hair artists on hand either way," she went on. She glanced at Hermione over her glasses. "You're not showing yet so you should have quite a few options. We have complimentary clothing available for rental—"

"No, I can manage my own gowns, thank you very much," Hermione fumed.

"So, we're doing the formal attire, then?" Ron asked. He looked at Hermione, and for just a moment, Hermione's heart skipped a beat. They were getting married. Tomorrow. It wasn't anything like how she'd imagined her wedding day to be, but it was most certainly to the person she saw herself with. Despite it all, she was very much in love with him. _Why_ did he have to go and sleep with Lavender?

"Yes," Hermione said. "Formal."

Both she and Ron blushed. She wanted to make it special, despite her anger towards him for what he had done. Ron was grateful for this small gesture.

"Delightful. We'll see you here tomorrow evening at five. Have a good night. Don't forget your class schedules," the receptionist said as she scribbled notes on a piece of parchment before charming it into a file with several others.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was a bit surprised at how lovely the living quarters were. Their flat was spacious and bright. There was absolutely nothing in any of the rooms, which meant that Ron and Hermione would be able to decorate the way they saw fit. Hermione found the instructions on how to charm furniture and other house warming details to suit their needs, and felt grateful that there was at least something to do.

"We should take off our shoes," she said quickly, slipping hers off. They never wore shoes inside at her home. Her mother was maniacal about tracking debris into the house. Ron kicked off his trainers and set his trunk down. Hermione did likewise and then they looked about the flat together, taking in the large living area with the wide windows. A fireplace in the center gave a nice touch. There were two bedrooms, and one large bathroom with a garden tub. The kitchen was more of an open area but there was a small yet welcoming dining area off to the left. The carpet was thick and felt like soft grass under their feet.

The two bedrooms were directly across the hall from each other. Ron went into the one of the left. "Nice closets," he said. He looked up at the high, vaulted ceiling. "You want this one, don't you?"

Hermione nodded. "If you don't mind. The ceiling reminds me of a cathedral. And I like the big windows."

"I don't mind," Ron said quietly. "So I guess we'll just, um, decorate our own rooms. I guess there's no need to do the baby's room as we'll have graduated by the time you have him. Or her."

"You're right. It's due July 20th," Hermione answered quietly.

"I didn't know you'd already gotten the date," Ron said, looking at her.

"I was planning to tell you when I heard about you and Lavender," Hermione said.

Ron's face fell and he nodded to himself. "Oh," was all he said. He started to walk into his room, but seemed to think better of it. "Hermione, listen. I understand that you're very hurt and angry about her. But I feel I have the right to know what's going on with the baby—"

"No one said I was trying to keep it a secret, Ron—"

"I know, but I want to be there every step of the way, no matter how upset you are with me."

Hermione nodded. "It won't happen again."

Ron turned away from her, going back to the room that would be his. "I'll just get started in here. Have you got those instructions?"

They spent until late in the night not only charming their bedrooms, but doing the rest of the flat as well. The conversation was neutral but continuous.

"Green okay in the bathroom, Hermione?"

"Yes, it's fine. Do you mind if I put up curtains there as well? Over the tub?"

"No, I don't."

"I was thinking of doing the kitchen brown."

"Um, I'd rather it be gray. Or black."

"Alright. What color should we do the living room, then?"

"Tan and red. No, Ron, let me do the rug, that came out lopsided. Did you read the directions carefully?"

"Sort of. Well, a little. No, not really."

Hermione fought a smile and flipped through the pages of the manual to find the charms for rugs, throws and cushions. Staying busy kept Hermione from panicking. There was so much change to get used to. She was pregnant. She had never lived with a boy before. She was getting married tomorrow. She was starting a new school on Monday. It was enough to make her head spin.

A little after midnight, Hermione's stomach began to ache so badly she couldn't help crying.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ron asked her, dropping his wand and rushing to her as she clutched her sides.

"It's…it's nothing really, I just haven't eaten. I've been getting sick so I haven't wanted anything. But I think I just…need to eat," she gasped, doubling over.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione, why didn't you tell me that?" Ron shouted. "Hang on, I'll be right back." He grabbed his coat and rushed out the front door.

Hermione curled up on the couch, pulling a blanket up. She lit the fire with her wand and squeezed her eyes shut, trying hard to ignore her hunger pangs.

She must have drifted off. When her eyes opened, Ron was at her side holding a bag of something that smelled delicious. She sat up, grabbing the bag and tearing it open. There were meat pastries and cheese puffs and licorice wands. He'd even brought her a large berry cocktail, alcohol free. She was so happy that she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You're wonderful. Thank you so much," she said and bit into the pastry. She realized what she'd done after her second swallow. She'd kissed him. She took a tentative bite of the pastry, not knowing what to do next. Ron was watching her so… adoringly. She wanted to be adored, and by him, and only by him. Yet there was still so much confusion in her heart. She didn't really feel it necessary to keep repeating that she hadn't forgiven him, that he wasn't to touch her. Should she apologize for the kiss?

"Ron, I—"

"I'm glad you like it," he said softly. "If you're up for it, we can go shopping tomorrow. Or I can go. It's actually quite cool, they've transferred our tuition funds into our wands and we can actually get food and supplies from a little mart downstairs. They've made things so accommodating."

"They have," Hermione nodded. "I wonder if it works, setting things up to be beautiful in the beginning. I wonder how many couples stay married after graduation."

"Reckon it depends on how strong their love for each other is," Ron answered quietly. He stood up, shaking his head. "Well, I've had enough excitement for one day. I'm going to head off to bed."

"You didn't want any?"

Ron turned. "I'm not really hungry right now," he said, giving her a small, sad smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Hermione said. She watched him go into his room and close the door, feeling slightly lonely. She wished things had not gone wrong with Lavender. It would have made things so much simpler. Well, maybe not so much simpler, but it would have been nice to be able to curl up next to him on a night such as this one, the way they had done in the beginning before the slip ups. It would have been nice to talk with him about how anxious she was about this new life. But no, he'd had to go and ruin it with that slag and on the same night they'd split up.

_Damn him. _

Sighing, Hermione went back to her pastries and her puffs. With the last bite, she was so full and satisfied that she fell back against the plush couch and went right to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, Hermione would not come out of her bedroom.

"It's our wedding day, isn't it? You aren't supposed to see me until we get to the alter…or whatever have you," she called from inside her door.

Ron scratched his head, confused by it all. She was acting like she cared. One minute she seemed to and the next, she didn't. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Okay. We have to be there at 10:30—"

"I _know_ that, Ron. I'm packing a few things and then I'll just leave after you. Harry will be there as a witness, by the way. I asked him last night and he agreed."

Ron shook his head, slightly miffed that he had not been told this information. "Fine. Whatever. I'm going to get ready."

He didn't leave without first setting up a tray with an egg sandwich and orange juice on the counter for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How are you feeling mate? Ready?" Harry asked Ron.

He was fidgeting. Hermione was ten minutes late, and this wasn't like her at all. She might have ditched him; he wouldn't be surprised if she'd decided not to show, the way they'd been getting along.

Ron wiped his sweating palms on the leg of his trousers. "She's probably gone home. And by home, I mean to her mum and dad's—"

Just then, the door to the small room opened and Hermione came in.

Her gown was long and white. Her hair flowed down her back, stretching to her waist like a brown and honey colored waterfall. Not a strand was out of place, and she'd placed a single flower behind her ear, red, and held a small matching bouquet. She'd let them do her makeup. She was a goddess. Ron couldn't help the tears that brimmed his eyes when she stood next to him beside the small altar, taking a deep breath.

"It _is_ a crying shame, isn't it? I'm the last person who should be wearing a white dress. Still, there's got to be something traditional about this day," Hermione said, giving everyone a tight smile. "I'm surprised I haven't burst into flames myself. I hoped to even it out with a little red."

Gods, she was even making jokes. She really _was_ the perfect woman for him. He was marrying his soul mate at seventeen. He was the luckiest bloke alive.

"You look beautiful," Harry said, kissing her cheek. He made a face at Ron, and nudged him towards her.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said. She finally raised her eyes to Ron, and he was at a total loss for words. She had literally taken the breath from him. He swallowed, and quickly ran a hand over his face to clean himself up. He could only think of one thing to say. "I love you, Hermione. Always and forever, I do."

She smiled slightly, and glanced at the officiate. "You're rushing ahead, Ron." To the officiate, she said, "Shall we proceed?"

Ron could hardly concentrate. He recited his words like someone under a spell, and he supposed in a way he was. But then he realized that the end of the ceremony was nearing. He panicked. What would they do when it was time to kiss?

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley. You may kiss your bride," the officiate was saying.

Ron bit his lip. He wasn't positive he wouldn't be hexed. But Hermione was lovelier than he'd ever seen her, and she was looking into his eyes in a way that seemed far from angry. He hesitated only slightly, took a deep breath, then leaned down and kissed her. She didn't pull away. He was so happy and this was the first time in days that she hadn't been cold and distant towards him, and hell, she was now his wife, so he pulled her closer, kissing her harder. They hadn't been together in weeks, and being so near to her body catapulted him directly to Cloud Nine. He wanted more, and his body was about to show it. Hating it, he let her go, not wanting to push his luck or embarrass himself in front of his best friend. Hermione, he noticed, was very pink about the face, and seemed flustered.

"Congratulations, mates," Harry said, hugging them both. He handed them a small gift bag. "It's from Ginny and I. She wrote a note."

"Thank you," Hermione said, accepting the gift.

They had a decorated coach waiting for them outside. Ron wanted to hold Hermione's hand, but couldn't face rejection. They were alone now. It could have been an act. He glanced down at his hand, hardly believing there was a ring there, binding him to Hermione as his wife, at least for seven months. His heart sank suddenly at the thought that she wasn't in it for the long haul.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him as she climbed into the coach. "A bit surreal, isn't it?"

"Yes. My parents will be sorry to have missed it. What will yours say?"

It was the wrong question. Hermione shrugged her shoulders, looking sad, and stared out of the window for the rest of the ride.

Just outside their newly decorated flat, Ron grinned and scooped Hermione up. "Grooms are supposed to carry their wives over the threshold," he explained as she started to protest.

They entered with Hermione in his arms and Ron breathed in her scent of soap and almond shampoo. She'd been using it in her hair since they were First Years. It was one of the first things he'd noticed about her. Once inside, he set her down gently.

She leaned forward and threw up.

"Oh!" Ron cried. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have picked you up—"

"Merlin's beard, my dress!" Hermione hiccupped, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She staggered a little on her feet.

"Here, sit down. What do you need?" Ron asked worriedly.

Hermione closed her eyes. "A butterbeer would be wonderful. But since that's out, some buttered toast and tea. Wait, hold off on the tea. Here, I'll get it myself," she said, but didn't make a move towards the kitchen nor did she open her eyes.

Ron set his wand to work with the little toaster oven and made sure her slices of toast were thick. There was orange juice in the refrigerator (she'd hated the smell of pumpkin juice lately) and he poured her a large glass. "Accio, serving tray," he said, and the food arranged itself neatly on the tray, which he carried to his wife.

His _wife_. Christ Almighty, Hermione was now a Weasley. His.

"There you are, darling," he said to her.

She sat up quickly, and crammed the toast in her mouth. It was gone in seconds, as was the juice. She leaned back and closed her eyes once more, breathing heavily. Ron sat beside her, his hand gently on her thigh. He wanted her, even though he could see the place on her dress where she'd thrown up.

"We're still in our formals," Ron pointed out after some moments. They were seated on the couch and Hermione wasn't quite as sickly looking.

"I'm getting fat," Hermione replied, crossing her arms over her stomach, sitting up.

"You're supposed to, aren't you?" Ron said, removing his hand from her leg.

"I know. It's still strange. Soon I won't have any sort of figure at all. And you'll probably be calling Lavender back around," she said.

Ron might have known it wouldn't take long for things to turn to shite. He sighed impatiently. "Hermione, for God's sake, must you do this today?"

She sat up, her cheeks now red with fury. "Well you did it, didn't you?"

"I fucked up. I've told you that. It meant nothing. _Nothing_. The last thing I would ever do is mess around on you when we're expecting a child. And we just got married today. Christ, at least wait until tomorrow before you kill the mood!"

"None of this would have happened if you'd been more careful! How dare you accuse me of killing the mood when you were the one who destroyed our entire relationship?"

"And _you_ played no part in any of this, did you? Of course not, you're never wrong about anything."

"Why are we even wasting our time doing this? What's the point of even staying in school? What's the point in even being married for seven months when it's not going to last? Do you really see yourself with me the rest of your life? Having sex with only me the rest of your life?"

"Honestly, Hermione? Yeah, I do. Or, I did. But it's as you said, what's the point in even trying when you've already made up your bloody mind that it's going to be over come May? We can go have this thing annulled tomorrow. I can drop out and go work for my brothers at Wheezes. I don't need Hogwarts. Sorry I've ruined your life. Here, take this bloody ring, blow it up with your wand, have a go until it's obliterated, I don't give a royal fuck," Ron fumed, jerking his ring off and slamming it down on the table in front of the couch where Hermione sat with her arms folded.

He went to his bedroom and slammed the door so hard his Cannons Quidditch poster fell to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ron?"

Ron's eyes flew open and he looked confusedly around the room. It was pitch black and he was still in his wedding clothes. He sat up to see Hermione in the doorway of his room. She was still in her wedding dress.

"May I come in?" Hermione said.

"Yes." he said. Ron charmed the lights on, but Hermione flipped them back off. She crossed the room and sat down on the bed beside him.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she said. "I've told my parents. They were hysterical. Well, Mum was. But they're coming to visit next weekend. To talk with both of us, really."

"They hate me," Ron said, laying back against his pillows and closing his eyes.

"No. Mum's just worried. She's offered to help me…you know…after…"

After, meaning once they had annulled the marriage and she'd left him. Ron cleared his throat. "I don't think it's really fair to shut me out completely. I know you think I'm an idiot but I can handle taking care of a baby that's mine, Hermione. You and your mother won't have to do all the work."

"She was just talking. She was frantic. Things were a bit better after I explained the situation to her. That I won't be dropping out of school and that you and I have taken full responsibility for our actions. I told her I was in good hands," Hermione said.

She sighed, and to Ron's shock, he felt her sliding his ring back on. "Please wear it again. I don't want to fight. I'm just so nervous, about everything. And I'm still …hurt about you and Lavender. I can't get it off my mind. I just keep seeing you laying with her, touching her and whispering to her…and it breaks my heart," she sniffed.

"I never whispered with her. It didn't happen the way you think, Hermione." He paused. "When you say that it breaks your heart…well it breaks mine as well to know I hurt you so much," he said. He fingered his ring, feeling strangely complete.

"It's our wedding night," Hermione whispered. "We have an hour left of it, anyway."

"Okay," Ron said uncertainly.

"I'm not ready to be with you again," she warned.

"Okay," Ron said.

"But I'd like to sleep here, if it's alright."

Ron smiled, nodding his head. "Of course. But I can't sleep in these robes. I can't believe I feel asleep with these on. I'll just go and hang these up. You can take the side of the bed you want," he said.

He went to the bathroom, pulling everything off and pulling on an old tee shirt with a faded IRELAND on it and some plaid cotton pants. When he got back to his room, Hermione had changed as well, but into one of his shirts. It was very big on her, but it made his heart skip a beat.

"I hope you don't mind—"

"You're my wife. We can share everything," Ron interrupted. It thrilled him, just to hear those words aloud. He wanted to say it again and again.

They got under the covers together and Hermione curled up beside him like a kitten.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Things have been insane these past few months. But I think everything's going to be alright. And I'll take care of you both. I won't be a slacker in school anymore. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. You and the baby. As long as we're together, I mean. And for the baby, I'll never stop doing what it takes. Even if you eventually marry someone else."

Hermione said nothing for some time. Then finally, "Thank you, Ron. I appreciate that."

Ron smiled, thinking that this conversation just might have been better than making love to her.

Well, maybe.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Motivated to write 8 in a day after two very inspiring messages. Had it ready yesterday but my computer decided to delete the file. Still don't know what happened there. Anyway, I woke up still thinking of those two messages I got and I started this chapter completely over at 6:30 a.m. WARNING: This chapter contains explicit materials. Don't read if you are 16 or under. That's my disclaimer and I'm sticking to it. _

Chapter 8

"Well, that wasn't as bad as I'd imagined it to be," Hermione said, rubbing her belly and looking out the window.

Ron had a splitting headache. "Of course it wasn't for you, you weren't the one who had to suffer two million questions or have her integrity attacked," he grumbled.

"She isn't like that. Don't be upset with her, Mum is just worried about me being able to finish school and care for the baby and…everything else," Hermione said, looking at Ron.

He sighed, saying nothing. There would be no winning here. Hermione would defend her mother until the end of time.

They'd been attending Hogwarts Night School for one week and so far, things had been quite similar to the regular school. The biggest adjustment was that the majority of the classes were in the evening and the main buildings at Hogwarts such as the Common Room in the dorms and the Dining Hall, were nonexistent at Hogwarts Night School. The school truly was designed to assist new families in every way possible. It had certainly made things much easier on Ron and Hermione as a couple. Once Hermione realized that she would be able to keep up the pace and still get her rest _and_ have time to check in with the doctor, she had seemed less stressed. Ron had even talked to his brother about working part time at Wheezes during the morning so he could start saving Galleons for whatever Hermione or the baby might need.

The last major event of the week that Ron had been concerned about was the meeting with he, Hermione and both their parents that first Saturday evening after the first week of classes. His own mother had been surprisingly calm, and more supportive than he'd expected. His father had lectured them both about the responsibility of a child until his mother had gently interrupted, "Arthur, they've already gotten married. They're on the right track, let them be."

Hermione's mother, on the other hand, was frantic. It didn't take a science wizard to see that Hermione had taken after her. From the time the party was shown to their seats, the questions were fired at him, one after another. What were their class schedules like? Was he attending the doctor's appointments with Hermione? What would they do if the baby came before the due date? What career choice had Ron made? Was it enough to support a family? Who would watch the baby once they were working? Would Hermione stay at home? Where would they live after graduation? That question had made things awkward. Hermione had cleared her throat and said, "Well, the rules are that we can separate after graduation. We—"

"Separate? Rules? Do you mean to tell me they _forced_ you to get married? They put pressure on you to make what is supposed to be a _life_ _commitment_ and then offered you the option of divorce after graduation? I've never in my life!" her mother interrupted, looking wildly from her husband to Hermione and Ron.

"Nobody forced me to marry Hermione. She knows where I stand on our relationship. Even if she decided to leave after we graduate, I'm going to be there for our baby. I wouldn't just walk out on her. I'm not like that," Ron said.

"Of course you're not, dear," his mother said, giving Mrs. Granger a dirty look.

Mrs. Granger wasn't finished yet. "I don't think you two understand just what you've gotten yourself into. Foolish, foolish, _foolish_ children. You're just _children_. Oh, Hermione, we should have had this talk ages ago. We should have sat down to tea and I could have just explained how things work—"

"It's too late for that, Mother. That is perfectly obvious," Hermione responded curtly.

Mrs. Granger went on, "And just why aren't parents told about this special school at the beginning? I'm going to file a complaint, is what I'm going to do!"

"They don't advertise it because they don't want students feeling it is an option. They don't want it to become fashionable to walk about school boasting you're going to have a baby and you're getting married. There are plenty of people who would find that idea appealing," Hermione said.

"How many other couples has this happened to?"

"We're not sure, actually," Ron said honestly. "I think most girls just, er, find a way to, uh, well, they get it taken care of. But we didn't want that."

"Don't cover for me, Ron, I'll admit I did consider it at first," Hermione said truthfully. Her mother shook her head, gasping.

"But I didn't, in the end. I just couldn't. It's the right choice for some, but not for me. Or for Ron. I remember last year Patricia Butterflap just stopped attending classes. And her boyfriend at the time, he did as well. They were both in Hufflepuff. I overheard some of her friends saying that she'd gotten pregnant, and I just assumed that they put you out of school if that happened. Now I know how they handle it," Hermione said.

"Now _you're_ doing all the talking. I want to hear from _Ron_. Ron, who last I heard, was just your _friend_," Mrs. Granger said.

"Mother, I told you he and I were dating."

"You said you were spending time together. As friends. That's what you said, I remember everything you tell me."

Ron tried to speak. "Well, I—"

"Hermione, he's going to be a permanent figure in the family. You realize that, don't you? Whether you stay together or not, he'll be involved in some way?"

And on and on it went until finally, thank the gods and their counterparts, the dinner was over. To her credit, Mrs. Granger did give him a stiff kiss on the cheek as they were leaving, and he supposed it was better than a hex. She might have tried, had she been a witch. Even now, as a full Muggle, she didn't seem to far from being able to pull it off.

Ron sighed, loosened his tie and leaned back against the cushioned seat of the winged cab. It looked like rain, it was a freezing cold December evening, and he would give anything to be back at the flat. Hermione refused to Apparate for fear it might bring harm to the baby, despite the reports and articles where Ron showed her that it was perfectly safe for pregnant women. She wouldn't budge on the issue.

"I'm sorry for how she behaved. She's honestly not as rude as she came off. I think you handled her questions brilliantly," Hermione said softly. "I was proud of you."

"You? Proud of _me_? There's a first," Ron answered with a chuckle.

"Stop it! Will you just stop it?" Hermione suddenly screamed, slamming her fist down into the seat.

Ron sat up, taken aback. "What the hell-"

"Gods, every time I try…every time I try to make decent conversation with you, you make a joke of it!" Then she burst into tears, covered her face with her hands. "You don't understand…oh, you'll _never_ understand…" she sobbed.

"Won't understand what, Hermione?" Ron said. He was totally confused; he _had_ been joking with her, and he'd expected her to respond the way she usually did—with a straight faced look, or an eye roll or a shaking of the head and an "Honestly, Ron!" He hadn't expected a screaming, crying meltdown.

"Me! My feelings! How I n-n-need you so much right now! Then I start to feel I can't ever f-f-forgive you for what you did with _her_! I push you away because I'm so hurt about it, but I want you to touch me! I want it to be how it was, when I was the only girl you knew, and now there's two of us and it makes me sick, it makes me sick to think about! But even when I think about it, I still want you! I _need_ you!" she wailed.

Ahh, bloody hell, he'd almost forgotten; of course, it was the hormones. It _must_ be the hormones. He'd read about it. He'd been doing a lot of reading lately, and a lot of research. He was changing, and all for her sake, for their sake, for the sake of the family they would soon have. His heart ached at her confession that he didn't understand her, that he never would. It wasn't true. He knew her better than anyone, better than Harry even. He'd understood her since they were children. Lavender wasn't going to take that away from her; no one ever would. No one would ever come close to having as much of his heart as Hermione did. So, where the old Ron would have gotten angry because he was confused by his own feelings and unsure of what to do, the new Ron scooted next to his wife and put an arm around her, holding her close.

"I don't know what to do to make it so you forgive me. All I can do is _show_ you, I guess. Day by day. And…and let you scream at me, if that's what makes you feel better. Curse and throw things, if it helps you start to forgive me. I guess when I think about how I would be if you had cheated on me, it makes sense for you to not trust me. I wouldn't trust me, either. Well, I _would_, but I'm _me_ and I know what it meant with _her_ and how I feel about you—bloody hell, what I mean to say is that I don't mind proving myself to you, over and over again, if that's what it takes. It's time for me to grow up. There's a baby on the way."

She lay against his shoulder and listened. Maybe he'd said the right words, and he hoped to the gods that he had, because he'd spoken them directly from his heart. Then again, maybe he hadn't, as she wasn't saying anything. She wasn't screaming or having a fit anymore either. He kissed her forehead. "I'll always love you, Hermione Weasley."

To his complete surprise, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the mouth. Her face was damp from her recent tears. She tasted sweet. He closed his eyes, his arms automatically pulling her close. Close, the way they had been before, back in their old life when they were sneaking about quiet corners on the campus of Hogwarts looking for places to be together. Hermione climbed onto his lap, kissing him harder still. Hell, maybe things _were_ about to be as they were at Hogwarts, having sex in places they oughtn't…

The cab came to a sudden stop.

Hermione sat back, looking around, flushed about the face and breathing hard. She pushed some of her hair back from her face. "Oh, we're home," she said, and slid off of him. Ron realized the breath he'd been holding since he'd felt the cab stop moving. He concentrated his erection back to a placid state, straightened his shirt and reached out to open the cab door. It was just his luck, but hell, it was the best twenty five seconds he'd had in the past few weeks. He climbed out, and turned to help Hermione, but she'd already helped herself out. He smiled slightly, shaking his head. What was he thinking, offering his hand to get out of a cab when she was not the type to sit pretty and wait on a bloke to do anything for her?

They'd just reached the door to their flat when the first drops of freezing rain started to fall.

"Made it just in time," Ron said as he closed the door against the distant boom of thunder. The rain hurtled itself to the earth now in heavy sheets. Ron thought about how everything had started for them during a thunderstorm, back in that other life they'd had not so long ago.

"What are you thinking, Ron?" Hermione asked quietly.

Ron was thinking of her lips on his, how good it had been to kiss her, but he would not say that to her. He kicked his trainers off and pulled his jumper over his head. "That I'll be going to bed now. I'm drained after our dinner date with our parents."

Hermione fluffed her hair awkwardly, nodding. "Yes, me as well." She didn't move, not even a muscle. Her eyes were on him, watching him, taking him all in.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head. Now she turned, and went into her bedroom. Frustrated, he went into his. "You're fucking pathetic. You can't even talk to her anymore, and she's your wife? What was wrong with just telling her, damn you?" he scolded himself. He pulled everything off, and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He was going to take a long, hot shower, drink a couple Butterbeers, have a good wank, and sleep.

He came out of his bedroom just in time to see Hermione doing the same thing, wrapped in a towel as well, her hair piled high on top of her head. He could just see the swelling of her breasts, and his heart skipped a beat while a fire ignited in his loins.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't know you were going to…" Hermione said.

"No, no, I didn't know either," Ron said sputtered.

They both blurted out, "You go ahead. No, you can go first."

Hermione laughed at the pair of them, and Ron laughed at her laughing. It felt so right, and she sounded so much like her old self again that Ron's heart ached in his chest. He wanted those times back. He wanted her to forgive him, and for them to start over. He could probably kiss that goodbye. Hell, she was still talking about him being with Lavender. She wasn't likely to ever get over what he'd done. It would probably be like this through July, and then she would leave him as she'd told him she would before.

"I suppose we can be mature about it and take a shower together," Hermione said.

Ron stared. "Are you serious? Is this some sort of trick?"

"No. It isn't a trick," she said calmly. She walked to the bathroom, and because he wasn't entirely a fool, he followed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was probably the best sex he could ever have. The water warmed their skin, and Hermione felt like silk in his arms. She was light and petite and he was very tall with plenty of muscles from Quidditch practices, so it was with relative ease that he was able to lift her up by her bottom and help her down over his manhood, every inch of him thrust slowly, deliciously inside of her. The first feeling of being together again made them both gasp out loud. He lowered his mouth to her nipple, sucking the hard, pink flesh and making her cry out. She leaned her head down slightly, and then they were kissing with their tongues, his fingers gripping her warm, wet body while they fucked against the tile shower wall. Their bodies were pressed together but Ron somehow felt as if their souls were as well. They were One, always and forever. He was so thrilled by this revelation that he bit her on the neck. She whimpered, yet before he could apologize, she was whispering hotly in his ear that she was about to come, and suddenly her legs tightened around his waist, her arms doing likewise about his neck. He moaned against the delicate skin of her shoulder as her pelvic muscles tightened around his cock. He could feel it, and when it happened again, he erupted every drop of his seed into her, holding her so tight against his chest that he could feel her heart beating. "Hermione…" he breathed as he came inside of her, inside the body that was his, that belonged to him. His wife.

"I love you, Ron," Hermione whispered when it was over. The water streamed over both of them, much like what the rain might have done had they been outside. He set her down gently. "I love you, Hermione. For always," he told her. Then he washed her hair, and he washed her body. Giggling, she did the same for him. They talked sweetly and kissed gently as they bathed each other. Something changed between them. Their bond was concrete now; it was solid again.

"Will you spend the night with me?" Ron asked her after they'd stepped out of the shower. The bathroom was completely steamed now, the mirror impossible to see.

"Yes," Hermione said, following him to his room. She folded her towel neatly and put it over the back of the chair at his desk. He could see it, the slight swelling in her belly. Her breasts were getting heavier too. She was rounding out, but to him, she had never, ever been more beautiful. She climbed into bed and laughed when he rushed to her, jumping in and pulling the covers down over them. He pulled her body close to him, kissing her.

"Ron…again?" she breathed as his hands went down between her legs. He would not lay on top of her, but with her facing him, all he would need to do was put her leg on his waist.

"You're still wet," he said, his fingers inside of her. She rolled over on top of him, pushing herself back down over his erection.

They fell asleep in each other's arms to the sound of a raging storm outside, one that could not touch them here or there. They were inside their new flat and they were safe and warm and happy.

They were blissfully happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron woke up the next morning feeling like a new man. He eased himself from Hermione's arms and went into the kitchen to make a breakfast spread she would never forget.

He was just pulling muffins from the over when a small, spotted messenger owl appeared at the window. Wiping his hands on his robe, he pulled the small scroll from the bird's leg with a frown.

_Ron,_

_Contact me ASAP. Lavender is going around school telling everyone she's pregnant. She's saying it's __yours__. _

_Ginny_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Sorry for the delay! I feel sooo bad for the long wait, but life has been kicking my a$$! Anyway…here you are and I hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 9

A wave of pure nausea washed over Ron as his eyes honed in on the last line of Ginny's note. No. Dear gods, the lot of them, no. No. He crumbled the note in his fingers, squeezing his eyes shut. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening. Not now, when things were just getting back right with Hermione…

"How sweet of you!"

Ron jumped at the start of Hermione's voice. She laughed. "Oh, relax. It's just _me_…well, me and the baby, come to collect our breakfast." She kissed him on the cheek and moved past him, grabbing a piece of bacon and taking a bite as she did.

"I-I-I made all your favorites," Ron said, his voice coming out nearly an octave higher than normal. He coughed, turning from her and shoving the note into the rubbish bin.

"I see. Thank you," Hermione said, smiling. "Come on, sit with me."

It wasn't fair.

He might have known his happiness wouldn't last.

But lying to Hermione wouldn't help. Keeping it in until he figured out what to do wouldn't help either. "Hermione, I got a letter from my sister," Ron said thickly. Dammit, his throat was already swelling shut. "She says…"

_Just say it. Fucking say it. Nothing good ever lasts. _

He took a deep breath. "Lavender is telling everyone at school she's pregnant by me."

Hermione froze, her face paling to a ghostly white. "I don't understand."

Ron couldn't bear to do this, not again. Yet he couldn't see a way to avoid it, not with the note he'd just thrown away. "It…it sickens me to say it, but it might be a possibility."

"But…I thought…I thought…you said it wasn't like that between the two of you…you said…" Hermione trailed off, standing up slowly, her eyes filling with tears.

Ron dropped his head. "It wasn't! I swear, it wasn't! It was over fast, but we…I mean, I…I didn't use anything. She said she was on a charm to prevent it from happening."

"And you believed her? Why would you believe her? _Why_ wouldn't you use something? Wasn't one unplanned pregnancy enough?" Hermione said loudly. "Am I to accept the cheating _and_ another child?"

"I-I-I don't _know_!"

"Oh, brilliant, you don't know what to do. Here we are again, _you don't know_—"

"Please, I had no idea, I believed what she told me! I just got the note from Ginny, I'm as bewildered as you are, believe me!"

Hermione didn't bother to wipe her tears as she looked up at him. "Let me ask you something, Ronald. If the roles were reversed… If _I _had cheated and gotten pregnant by someone else…what would _you_ do?"

The very thought made Ron sick. He couldn't even begin to know what he'd feel if Hermione let another bloke touch her…release into her…

Against his will, tears filled his eyes. "You've been through so much. I'm so fucking sorry. For everything," he whispered, and leaned against the counter, covering his eyes with his hand and trying to think. There was no way she'd stay with him now. They were already on thin ice. He was going to lose her. And all because of one ridiculously stupid mistake he'd made out of frustrated desperation.

Things were quiet a long time. Too long. Ron wiped his eyes, and stood up straight. He was surprised to find Hermione standing before him, red faced and in tears herself when he turned around.

"I know you don't love her. I never believed that you loved her," Hermione whispered, closing her eyes. She put a hand over her chest, suddenly looking at him directly. "I know here," she fisted her chest, "in my heart you love me. And if you did…if you _did_ get her pregnant, well, I guess we'll just figure that out. Somehow. Someway." She took a deep breath. "We're married now. And my parents didn't just walk away from their problems and neither will I. Because…because I can't imagine you not being a part of my life. Whether I have to share you or not."

"You will _never_ share me. Never. And I have the feeling this is some sick gesture to get my attention…I'm almost sure of it. But no matter what, you are the only one I want. The only one I have ever loved, Hermione," Ron said.

They embraced, and Hermione pressed her face against his shoulder. "Will you go and see her?" she asked after a few moments.

Ron let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't see a way to avoid it. I have to know what's going on. Again, I'm sorry."

Hermione stepped back and gave him a strained smile. "That's enough apologizing. Just get it over with. I'm going to eat and then I have an essay to write. I'm feeling sensible at the moment, so go now before my hormones take over and I hex you."

Ron leaned in and kissed his wife. "I'll be home soon," he promised her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron would rather have a dose of poisoned mead than set foot on the Hogwarts Main Campus and have his former classmates ogling him as he spoke with Lavender. No doubt the whole school had gotten wind of her claims, and with an audience, there was really no telling what she might do. Instead, he'd asked her to meet him at a park near the school. She was a seventh year, it was a Sunday, so she ought to be able to get away.

When she Apparatted some ways from the bench where he was waiting, his first thought was to hurl a strangling hex at her. But he didn't. "Over here," he called calmly to her.

She had the audacity to smile, though it didn't last long when she saw the anger on his face. She sat down, and went to hug him. "Oh, Ron, I'm so glad you came. Whatever are we doing to do?"

He pushed her away in disgust. "Don't touch me, Lavender. My _wife_ and I have agreed to take responsibility for it, if you're even pregnant. And if you are, I'm going to insist on some kind of test to see if I'm even the father, the way you spread your legs for every Tom, Dick and Harry, there's really no telling."

Lavender's mouth dropped open. "How dare you accuse me of being a slag?"

"How dare you go around school telling everyone you're pregnant with my child? Have you any idea what I've been through dealing with one unexpected pregnancy? And then I have to hear about it from my sister! How long were you going to go spouting off at the mouth before you rang me up? Everything you do is for attention, it's always been. It's pathetic!" he shouted.

She blushed deeply, shaking her head. "I don't want attention, I...I just want you to...to man up!"

Ron stared at her. He took a deep breath. "Tell me the truth, Lavender. Are you pregnant? No more games. Are you or aren't you?"

Her eyes welled with tears. "If I am...if I am, would you give me another chance? Would that make you stay with me?"

"Are you fucking serious?" Ron asked her, losing his temper. "Do I have to spell it out for you? I don't love you. I never have and I never will. Hermione is my wife. And even before that, she's the one I wanted. Not you. Never you. Now I'll ask you again, are you-"

Lavender burst into tears. "No! No, no, no! I lied. I'm not pregnant!"

"How dare you," Ron said, standing up. "You're absolutely mental. I'm leaving. Don't bother me again. You've not the brain cells of a fly, trying to get to me this way. Good day to you."

He walked off when Lavender came up to him. "I just…I just wanted…I wanted you to be kind to me, to want to see me, but I know now you're horrid. You're not at all who I thought you were!"

"I'm horrid because I don't love you? You've a lot to learn, Lavender. About life. Get out of my way."

"You used me, Ronald. And you'll regret that. I swear you will. I curse you. You and Hermione and the baby both!"

Ronald fought the urge he had to shove her. But he didn't fight the urge to grab her arm, and give her a good shake. "Damn you, you bitch. Don't you ever talk about my family. You know nothing. Stay the fuck out of our lives," he growled at her.

Lavender jerked away, sobbing hysterically into her hands. She turned and fled, and Ron could care less. He just wanted to get home to Hermione.


End file.
